


Money 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Inheritance, Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Money 2

Clint came from a relatively well off family.   
Well that was the case before,  
His father turned abusive.  
He had every thing he wanted and needed.  
His grandparents always doted on him.  
And he inherited from farm,  
Grom his grandparents.   
He had always liked it.

He made a lot,  
Of money as a mercenary,   
Due to taking high profile clients.   
He always had been paid,   
Three or four times his usual amount.   
Its stored in the banks over sees,   
Under various aliases.


End file.
